memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Federation
:If you are looking for the United Federation of Planets, click: Federation :If you are looking for the novel by Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens, click: Federation (novel) The Federation is a FASA RPG sourcebook published in 1986, and is a part of the Star Trek: The Role Playing Game range. Introduction (blurb) Spanning over 5,000,000 cubic parsecs in size, encompassing thousands of unique planetary systems... this is the [[Federation|'FEDERATION']]... the most ambitious political and cultural experiment ever attempted. This booklet contains comprehensive information that has never before appeared in a single volume. The Federation covers the entire history of the Federation, Articles of Federation, current Federation interstellar relations, the governmental and bureaucratic structure of the Federation, as well as providing information on individuals who have made their mark - for good or ill on Federation history and statistics on the major civilizations and over 500 planets within Federation space, and much, much more. As a primary information source, an easy-to-use reference guide, and a compendium of facts and figures found nowhere else, this booklet synthesizes hundreds of sources, past and present, to make the Federation a complete political, military, and cultural entity. References Characters :Harmon Axelrod • Zephram Cochrane • Elizabeth I • Sardax • Zorafran Stallamaine • Surak • Barbara Einicrox • Thomas Oromon • Gregory Salamorn • Alohk Ixan • Adam Zagrin • James Smithson • Cyrano Jones Locations Planets and planetoids : • • Adoss • Aesa IX • • • Alfa 177 • Alpha III • Alpha Majoris II • Alpha Proxima II • • • • Amerind • Anchor • Andor • • Antipathy IV • • Apollonia • Aplithin • • Ardana • • Ariannus • Avalon • Axanar • Babel • Babylon • Baladar • Barabas • Bardex III • Barrony • Barsoom • Baxter's World • Benecia • Berengaria V • Beta III • Beta Prime • Blackart • Blithinia • Bonanza • Borigris • Borom • • Cait • Callista • Calsa • Camus • Calanara • Calgary • Canaris • Candide • Canopus II • Capella IV • Castor Fields • Castrola IX • Cavala • Cavalier • Ceopus • Cestus III • Charlemagne • Cheleb • Cheron VI • Cochrane I • Cochrane II • Cochrane III • Commissariate • Concordia • Coromindas • • Covdival • Crasseria • Crassus • Crater's World • Cremindas • Crimilak • Cromida • Curiosity • Cyclopus • Cygnet XIV • Dadax • Daidaem • Dalanda V • Danton Major • Daran V • Darius III • Darmal • Dartanian • Delta IV • Delta Vega I • Democritus • Demoiselle II • Deneb IV • Deneva • Determination • Dimorus III • Diomede • Divestment • D'livian VI • Doxi • Dundas • Dundee II • Duo III • Earl Minor • Earth • Ecora • Ecstasy • Edos • Egaran II • Egross • Ekos • Elas • Elba • Eldamas • Eldorado • Eldritch • Elevation • Elorex • Eminiar VII • Enarrom • Enas • Enasatar • Enid VI • Enoch IV • Escara • Eternity • Etrolopar • Etross • Europa • Existence Point • Falas • Falorin • Familiarity • Fellowship • Femininity • Fenbly VII • Findesa • Finlorra • Finlax • • Formality • Fullman • Fullsome Park • Function • Gaggle Point • Gamadrine • Gamma Hydra IV • Gamma Vertis • Gammorah • Geo • Gideon • Gissen V • Grammen Park • Gravenworld • Greensward • Greenwald • Grief • Grinnidas • Grissom's World • Grix • Grossex • Gundara • Habrenn • Hadley II • Halador • Halcyon • Haldraine • Halka • Hannamore • Hanson's World • Hardin's World • • Harpie • • Havelind • Haxwren • Hellios • Heprinala • Heristis • Heuristic • Hexentrex • Hochlor IV • Hodlahr • Hollow Way • Homally • Honoria • Hospis • Hospitality II • Hostoria • Hurlin • • Idara • Idiom • Idix • Idoxar • Imagination • Importunity • Indarax • Ingraham B • Ioma • Iotia • Iparassen • Ipicran • Izar • Jalinitir • Jallamora • Jallimass • Jamison's World • Jammolora • Janus VI • Jarovalla • Javlinador • Javora • Jaxsen III • Jido • Jorindas • Julietta • Jungar • Jurisa • Justinia • Kaballa • Kadacohr • Kaferia • Kamadarc • Kamandas • Katan III • Katar VI • Kavatala Superior • Kol's Orchard • Koromond • Labarinth • Labiarn V • Lakeland • Lamentation • Lao T'Shin • Lappax II • Lappinar • Lasur Funop • Laura's World • Laxaren • Lecorak • Lecroutex • Lexinisar • Lexor VII • Listra Principus • Live Again • Livenix • Lixis XI • Lochabahr • Lochlar • • Lone Node • Lustralva • Lustrix • Luxor IV • Mabarra V • Macadama • Machelvi • Madacarax • Madistra • Madorra • Magister • Majority • Maklin VIII • Makus III • Malawren • Malla • Malarhone • Maluria • Manark II • Marac Polis • Marcos XII • • Maren • Mars • Maxima Prime • Maximilian • Maxtor • Medusa • Melkot • Memory Alpha • Memoxa • • • Mexas II • Mindara XII • Midos Principus • Minidine IV • Minis • Minora • • Miri's World • Molitor • Monarch II • Moralia V • Morena • Moxen • • Mudd's World • Mursa • Nagrond • Namorra • Narcissus III • Narval • Naxis • Necturop • Neural • New Aberdeen • New Brisbane • New Bristol • New Dublin • New Horizon • New Kensington • New Paris colonies (Omega Aurigae II) • New Princeton • New Victoria • • Niobe • Nodark • Norassil • Normality • Nostravis • Oloss • Omegon • Omicron Delta • Ontara Prime • Orontes • Osiris VII • Othello • Ovid • Ovlon II • Pallas Prime • Pallatrine • Pampilia • Pana • Paradimdas • Paradira • Parmentex • Passgate • Pathos • Patric's Planet • Persistence • Pike's Planet • Pillum • Piram III • Placidity • Platonius • Posititas • • • Primidara II • Primavera • Principus • Proxima Centauri colony • Quadrix II • Quarrel • Questar • Raballex • Rala III • Raman • Ramillies II • Rashile • Raven • Ravenna • Regulus II • Resolution • • Rider's End • Rivala II • Riviera • Rover Prime • Roxan • R'Riss • Sadora • Salazaar • San Sorella • Scandha' • Second Chance • Sigma Draconis V • Silicasca • Silivis • Sinbad IV • Sind • Singularity II • • Socrata • Sojourn • Spica IX • Springboard • S'Sleen • S'Sliss • St. Cyr • Surak I • Surak II • Succor • Sustenance • Sympathy • Synchrinity • Talos IV • Tamarind • Tamerlane • Tanalome • Tantalus V • Tarry Awhile • Tarletus II • Tarsus IV • Taryton • Telcos • Tellamarkus • Tellar • Temelicus • Termala • Terra • Terra 4 • Terra 5 • Testament • Th'allt • Thasus IV • Thesalla • Theta VII • • Thranstor IV • Thraxis • • Time Planet • Timidity • Titan • Triacus • T'Rillan • Trimarka • Trinity • Triskelion • Triton • Trixex • • Twilight Base • Typerias • Tyrst • Unity • Ursula • Vandalia IV • Vandalora • Vargus • Vega IV • Vega Proxima • Vendikar • Venus • Videtu • Virtue • Vistil Major • Voltaire • • Wall • Wanderlust • William's Pit • Wrigley's Pleasure Planet • Xerxes III • Zacarious • Zarus • • Zorn I • Zorn II Stars and systems :Abyss Alpha • Aegis Aquila • Aesa • Al Nath • • Alpha Aquilae • Alpha Boötis • Alpha Canaris • Alpha Honorus • Alpha Majoris • Alpha Quarram • Alpha Scorpii • Alpha Sigma • Alpha Tauri • Alpha Vergoris • Antipathy • Arianna • Babylus • Baran • Bardex • Berengaria • Beta Aurigae • Beta Cygni • Beta Hydra 378 • Beta Indi • Beta Leonis • Beta Minora • Beta Rigalia • Beta Tauri • Borigrass • Boron 437 • Caberhardt • Caitia • Delta Gamma • Delta Majoris • Delta Orcus • Dnoces • Epsilon Beta • Epsilon Canaris • Epsilon Indi • Gamma Emerata • Mu Leonis • Rho Magnin • Pithecus Majorus • Pollux • Socratii • UFC-611 • Wolf 346 • Wolf 424 • Zeta Hydra 281 • Zeta Minoris :Arcadia • Arcanis Majoris system • Archon • Arken • Betelgeuse • Calanara • Calgary • Canaris • Chaidik • Cheron • Concordia • Coridan • Cullista • Cygnus system • D'Rakar • Dadax • Darius • Deneb • Deneva • Earth • Ecora • Ecstasy • Edo • Efros • Eldritch • England • Enoch • Epsilon Eridani • Exo • Familiarity • Fomahault • Formality • France • Gamma 7 • Grief • Gundara • H'Rez • Hellios • Hodlahr • Holloway • Homally • Indarax • Izar • Jallamora • Jannill • Janol • Jido • Kaballa • Koromondas • Lappinar • Lustrix • Luxor • Madorra • Malla • Marcus • Maximillian • Maxtor • Memory Alpha • Merak • Milky Way Galaxy • Minara • Moralia • Morena • Mu Leonis A system • Mursa • New Paris • New Paris colonies • Nexus • Niobe • Nodark • Omega • Organia • Pallus IV • Pathos • Pollux • Praxis • Ramillies II • Ruwan • Sirius • T'Vam • Tellar • Terra • Theta • Thranstor • Triangle Zone • Triton • Trixex • Tycho • Vega • Vulcan :Alpha Aquilae • Alpha Canaris • Alpha Honorius • Alpha Majoris • Alpha Scorpii • Alpha Sigma • Alpha Tauri • Antipathy • Beta Cygni • Beta Hydra 378 • Beta Rigalia • Dnoces • Epsilon Beta • Epsilon Canaris • Epsilon Indi • Gamma Emerata • Socratii Small craft Space stations, starbases and shipyards : Centauri Spaceworks • Starbase 3 • Starbase 4 • Starbase 5 • Starbase 6 • Starbase 7 • Starbase 8 • Starbase 9 • Starbase 11 • Starbase 13 • Starbase 14 • Starbase 16 • Starbase 19 • Starbase 21 • Starbase 22 • Starbase 23 • Starbase 24 Species Alpha Centauran • Andorian • Antosian • Arcturian • Argelian • Caitian • Cygnian • Deltan • Edoan • Human • humanoid • Izaran • Joridian • Kaferian • Medusan • New Parisian • Organian • Orion • Saurian • Tellarite • Terran • Tiburon • Vulcan Starships [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] • [[USS Excelsior (NCC-2000)|USS Excelsior]] • [[UNSS Icarus|UNSS Icarus]] Starship classes ''Constitution''-class • ''Excelsior''-class • ''Nelson''-class Starship classification Klingon Bird-of-Prey States and organizations : Alpha Centauri Academy of Biosciences • Alpha Centauri Concordium of Planets • Alpha Centauri Center for Psychological Studies • Baxter Pharmaceuticals, Inc. • Federation Assembly • Federation Bureau of Scientific Investigation • Federation Council • Federation Council Office of Public Information • Federation Department of Interstellar Relations • Federation Economic and Social Development Organization • Federation Security Council • Federation Security Agency • Federation Treasury • Gorn Alliance • Klingon Empire • Romulan Star Empire • S'Lek Varen • Star Fleet • Star Fleet Command • Tholian Assembly • Trusteeship Council • United Earth • United Federation of Planets • Vegan Tyranny • Bank of Andor • Ruling Mothers of Tellar • Clan of Combat • Vulcan Monetary Society • Chandley Works, Ltd. • Bio/Genetic Research, Inc. • A'Alakon Landis Inc. • Loraxial Corporation • Kloratis Drives • Multiplanet Metals, Inc. • Marsfoods Corporation • HiBeam Energies, Ltd. • Charlottes Shields, Inc. • Starwide Merchants • Daystrom Data Concepts • Morris Magtronics Technology Other references 17th century • 18th century • 20th century • 2042 • 2059 • 2065 • 2070 • 2075 • 2077 • 2082 • 2085 • 2087 • 21st century • Andorian Pledge of Triumphant Security • Articles of Federation • bat • cat • Centauri Concordium • Cities of Refuge • Class M • Director of the Vulcan Science Academy • Eugenics Wars • Fundamental Declarations of the Martian Colonies • Great Awakening • homeworld • ice • navigator • non-corporeal lifeform • nuclear weapon • parsec • President of the United Federation of Planets • Prime Directive • reference stardate • Remsusala • Romulan War • Saurian brandy • snow • Statutes of Alpha III • telepath • Terra's Golden Age • United Earth Constitution • warp drive • Kelca Shev • Xenobiological Probability Study Appendices External link * Category:RPG books